Uncontrollable
by Queenizzay
Summary: The past has a way of repeating itself. On an archaeological trip to Egypt, Miroku and Sango are on their way to finding out just how true that is- especially when they awaken an ancient pharaoh that seems to have a bit of a grudge...
1. Chapter 1: Last Night

**Disclaimer:** oh em gee... spare me x.x  
**Important:** New story from your's truly. I know, I'm digging myself into a ditch. x.x again. All my stories will get finished, eventually (not including SD...that's just eeevil). Bare with me, eh? Believe me, this one's been in the long while coming. There must have been at least 4 drafts before this one... Hopefully this one's the best :)  
**Note:** Summary complementry of Aamalie XD What would I do without her...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-----------------------------------------------------  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Miroku grunted with the effort it took to push open the door. It was made of stone and plated in gold, making it shimmer with every movement. In the room, a single candle was lit beside the bed and Miroku could make out the vague silhouette of her figure. He thought again, as he had many times over the last few months, how he should not be here. The dangers, the risks... If they were to be caught..._

_But he was far too involved to care much now._

_Carefully slipping his armor and medallions over his head, Miroku set them down on the marble table beside the bed. He was close now and could make out the curves of her body; the way her hair fell past her shoulders in a black wave. Miroku pushed the sheer canopy aside and she turned, her hair shining in the light of the candle._

_Sango smiled._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
_--------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku groaned and squinted his eyes. Rather then the soft glow of a candle, Miroku was greeted by the electric glow of his laptop a few feet away on the cofee table. Blinking his eyes, Miroku looked up at the warm face of his assistant.

"I had a dream about you," he muttered, slipping on his glasses. As he did so, her eyes went upwards and Sango let out an exasperated sigh.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I was finally wearing that lingerie you got me for Christmas last year."

Miroku sat up on the couch, his dream forgotten.

"You haven't worn it yet?! But darling, I spent hours picking it out. It was perfect for you!"

"And whichever store employee you persuaded to try it on for you."

Miroku took a moment to think back on that day. Sango shook her head in annoyance.

"All right," he admitted, "but it would look better on you. I swear! I was_ thinking_ of you the entire time." Sango took the packet of papers she'd been holding and used them to smack Miroku over the head.

"You need to look at those," she commented, walking away into the kitchen. "And I hope you're packed." Miroku smiled as he noticed heavenly aroma of coffee filling the air. Sango came out a few moments later, carrying a mug and a chocolate-chip scone. Miroku took them with a word of thanks, turning on the charm.

"Sango dear, wherever would I be without you?"

"Probably working at McDonalds." She smiled, "Or living as an amputee." Sango pinched the skin on Miroku's wandering hand and twisted. He whimpered, withdrawing it from her derriere. "You are packed, right?" she asked again, "It takes a few hours to get to the airport."

"Of course I'm packed. I could hardly sleep a wink, knowing I would be spending months alone with the most beautiful woman I know."

"I could hardly sleep either, though I doubt it was for the same reason..."

"_Ma belle..."_

"Stop that," Sango warned, knowing exactly what he was up to.

"_Ma belle, ma cherie, ma petite cheri..."_

"Houshi..."

"_Marrie-moi!"_

Miroku flinched as a large textbook connected with his face.

"Go get your stuff," Sango commanded, pointing at the stairs.

"Can't wait to be with me?"

"Go."

"Did I tell you I had a dream about you?"

"Now."

"We were lovers."

Sango threw another book as Miroku laughed, dodged, and ran up the steps. When he reached the top, he ventured to look back down over the railing. She was turned away, her hair falling down past her shoulders as she flipped through a book on the table. Sensing his eyes on her, she turned, and looked up.

Sango smiled.

--------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
--------------------------------------------

Sango chewed restlessly on the cap of her pen, tapping it, now and then, on the top of her briefcase. Sango was not afraid. Sango wasn't one to fear anything. She simply did not like planes. With all the ruckus next to him, Miroku finally looked up from his reading.

"Sango?"

Sango paused in her pen-chewing to look at him.

"I think it's dead."

Sango took the pen out of her mouth and looked at the mutilated cap. With as much dignity as she could muster, she calmly opened her briefcase to put it back inside. "Have you finished yet?"

"Almost," Miroku sighed, flipping through the papers. They had a bit of background on the excavation site, their lodging information and the names of their workers. "A few more volunteers contacted me over e-mail. Do you want to see their info?"

"No." Sango bounced her leg as their plane finished refueling, and the call for passengers went out. "I'm sure whoever you picked will be fine." She nearly jumped out of her seat as Miroku's hand landed on her knee. She glared at him, expecting to see his perverted grin, her hand ready for a slap. But instead he looked at her with concern. Sango sighed and looked out the window, casually standing so his hand lost contact.

Watching the plane's other passengers line up to exit the terminal, Sango felt a jump in her stomach.

"What's the matter, Sango?" Miroku asked, coming to stand beside her. "You look sick. Want me to take your temperature?"

Sango glared at him, handing the steward her ticket and ID. "I'm going to be stuck on a plane with you for 18 hours. Who wouldn't get ill?"

Ignoring the obvious insult, Miroku grinned, taking a lock of her hair in his hand and looked at her lovingly. "I'll hold your hair for you if you have to vomit."

Sango made a face and walked briskly onto the plan, her hair slipping through his fingers. "How touching."

----------------------

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

----------------------

18 hours, 16 slaps and one vomit later, Miroku stepped out into the bright light of day. He took a deep breath.

"Ahh... can't you just smell adventure in the air?" Miroku asked. Sango sure smelt something... but it wasn't adventure. Looking around for the source of the stench, Sango felt a tug on her hair.

"Miroku, would you stop playing with my hair?"

"What did you say?" He asked from his place three feet ahead of her. Hesitantly, Sango reached behind her, feeling slime and saliva meet her fingers. Turning around, she spotted what the problem was.

"I think he likes you..." Miroku commented, gently pulling the fuming Sango away by her shoulders. The camel spit after her.

---------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------

Muttering a few choice obscenities, Sango stuck her head under the faucet, rinsing away the slime. Sango came out of the restroom, wringing water from her hair. Miroku saw her and placed a hand over his heart, giving Sango a hurt expression.

"Why is it that you let some stranger, not even a human, play with your hair? Yet whenever I get near you, all I get is a slap? Sango, I'm starting to think you don't love me anymore..."

Sango rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, sending water all over Miroku's front.

"Aww, Sango," he pouted, taking off his glasses. "I just cleaned these."

"It's not as if you wear them much anyway," Sango argued, snatching the hat from his head. Miroku sighed in defeat. Oh well, there was always the consolation prize.

Sango began to beat the archeologist with his hat vehemently when a dark shadow fell over them.

"Would you be Miroku Houshi?"

Miroku blinked and looked up at the newcomer. "Perhaps."

"Sesshomaru Muhyoujou. I will be your lead anthropologist. This," he added, stepping aside so the girl behind him was visible, "is Rin Thompson. She will be one of your volunteers."

"Well... Hello," Miroku greeted, giving the girl a charming smile. Sango wasn't surprised to find her completely smitten with him. Miroku just seemed to have that effect on women.

'But not me' Sango reminded herself, watching him attempt to make conversation with the taller man. It apparently wasn't working very well, because he turned as soon as another woman began to approach. She had her dark hair tied up into a loose bun and she ignored Sango and Miroku as she approached.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said shortly, giving her a once over before turning away, a bored expression on his features. Kagura rolled her eyes and tugged his hair, which was long and pulled back into a ponytail. Glaring, he turned back around.

"I believe that was unnecessary."

Sango looked on, amused, as Kagura fumed at him.

"Is that how you greet an old acquaintance? 'Kagura'? You say my name as though it's a disease."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit ill... Rin."

Rin jumped and dropped the scorpion she'd been dangling in front of her. It ran in a circle a few times before scuttling away.

Finally turning to the other two, Kagura held out her hand. "Kagura Amnell. I believe we've met once before."

"Yes," Miroku agreed, shaking her hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again. You'll be our surveyor, yes?" Kagura nodded before giving Sango, who was standing behind them, a curious look. "May I introduce my lovely assistant and restorer, Miss Sango Evans?"

Kagura simply stared and stated the obvious. "You're wet."

Sango clicked her tongue in annoyance and Kagura turned from her, a smirk on her lips.

"Will you be traveling to the site with us?" Sango asked, for the sake of politeness. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I have previous engagements."

"As do I," Kagura added, wrapping her arm around Sesshomaru's. He rolled his eyes and began to discreetly tug his elbow away. Kagura held fast though, forcing a smile.

"Ta ta!" She waved, pulling Sesshomaru away. Rin gave a small curtsy before following in suit. Sango watched after them, and shook her head.

"What a strange group..."

"I think they're lovely."

Sango gave Miroku a look before slapping his arm, grabbing her bags and storming away. Rubbing his abused limb, Miroku watched her go.

"What did I do?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
-----------------------------------------------------  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Well, what do you think? I'm liking it, so I guess that's really all that matters. PSS! R E V I E W. I like getting mail**

**Started: We won't go into how many rough drafts there were...  
Finished: 12/12/04  
Posted: 12/18/04**


	2. Chapter 2: Cinnamon

**Disclaimer: **Unless Rumiko Takahashi hands over the rights as a well-deserved Christmas gift... I don't think so.  
**Authors Note:** -cries- I posted the last chapter, and then Margo tells me my summery got cut off, my computer spazzed,I saw that my dividers got screwy, and I spelt summary wrong.... That had to have been an omen x.x

* * *

_Cinnamon. Sango was beginning to detest that smell. She was beginning to detest the man who smelt of it even more. He was ever and always present: Always leaning over her shoulder as she studied, standing in the corner as she was dressed by servants, or trailing a few steps behind her on her walks. He was like her shadow. Her annoying, unwanted shadow. But, Sango could not be rid of him. Her father had demanded that a guard be assigned for his daughter, and this cinnamon-scented _thing_ was what she had received._

_And so for months_ _Sango put up with him, seeing it as the only thing she could do to keep her father happy. She refused to see any purpose to his being around until the day when he actually saved her life. Her attacker lay lifeless in the bath and Miroku had wrapped his arms around the shell-shocked girl, gently rubbing her arms._

_"You see what happens when you're as beautiful as the rising sun?" he had murmured. "Everyone wants to get their hands on you. I suppose I'll have to stick around after all."_

_And so their once nonexistent relationship began to develop. Whether it was brushing hands in the throne room, or longing looks from behind lidded eyes, the feeling was there and growing. Sango no longer hated the sight of him and nearly welcomed the feeling of his strong hand on her shoulder when it was time to return to the palace._

_Her heart pounding with a speed she was sure couldn't be normal, Sango closed her eyes as Miroku's hands slipped up the small of her back, gently pulling her head back to expose her neck, running his lips across it. Later, in the dark of night, she felt the warmth radiating from his body next to her and she smiled, taking in the smell of him. Cinnamon._

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

"Welcome, welcome..." their guide greeted. "Please, you'll come this way."

Sango grudgingly allowed her luggage to be taken from her, wiping her forehead with a gloved hand to get rid of the sweat beaded there.

"It is a bit hot, isn't it...?" Miroku said, unbuttoning the top of his shirt and fanning it. Sango shot him a glance. Then, she did a double-take, before discreetly slipping on a pair of sunglasses and looking anywhere but at him. Was it just her, or did the atmosphere feel a somewhat humid?

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she claimed, turning away even more. As she did so, a frown graced her features as Sango took in an unpleasant, yet slightly familiar sight.

"So we meet again."

The camel spit yet again.

"Aah... I see you've met Bessy. Picked her 'specially for ya."

"That's... Wonderful." Sango grumbled, wincing as the beast bumped its head to hers.

"See! A perfect match! She likes ya already."

Sango took a breath, trying to soothe her aggravated nerves. She was a woman, she told herself. She could handle this. This entire trip would be nothing but a piece of cake.

"What are you doing?" Sango suddenly snapped, feeling hands begin massage her shoulders.

"Sunscreen," Miroku explained simply, holding up his hands, which were covered in the stuff. "I'd hate to see you burn. Then again..." Sango stood in horror as Miroku turned her back around, slipping his hands up the back of her shirt to apply the lotion there. "If you _were_ to get burned, I could always help you apply the aloe vera." Miroku paused, looking over her shoulder at her face. "My, my. You certainly do burn fast."

Sango lifted a hand to cover her red cheek, snatching the bottle from Miroku's bag with her other hand.

"I can do it myself," she yelled, jumping a few steps away.

"Okay..." Miroku shrugged, turning around. "But when you're done, do you think you could do me? I can finish you up too; I know how you like it from behind..."

Mouth agape, Sango hurled the bottle at his head. Miroku caught it with ease, looked at it, then back at Sango, a lazy grin on his face.

"So you changed your mind?"

Fuming, Sango marched up to him, grabbing the bottle from his hands. Too angry for words, she simply stuck her tongue out before stalking off, muttering obscenities about perverted archeologists.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know..." Miroku commented, looking over at his companion. "You really shouldn't stick your tongue out at people."

As a form of protest (Sango hadn't had a civilized conversation with him in the past two days) she stuck it out again. Simply to spite.

Miroku shook his head and laughed to himself. Wary, Sango gave him a questioning look.

"You should keep your tongue in your mouth," he said again, "or else I may find a better use for it."

Sango stared at him and he smiled cheerfully, holding out his canteen. "Thirsty?"

Sango looked ahead, patting Bessy on the side. The camel made a sound much like a grunt before whisking past their companions. Bessy and Sango had come to an understanding. Neither of them liked their counterparts much.

Miroku shook his head in wonder and looked down at his own camel. "What did we do this time?"

The camel grunted.

Speeding up a bit, Miroku caught up with her. They rode for a few miles in silence, Miroku glancing at her sporadically and Sango looking at anything but her companion. That pretty much left sand as her only option for scenery.

As Sango was busy trying to decipher the difference between this grain of sand and that one, she noticed how hot it was getting. Sweating in the heat, Sango licked her dry lips and reached over the side of the camel for her canteen. When she came back she was met with a completely unwarranted violation of personal space. Miroku was mere inches away, leaning off his own camel so that his face was close enough for Sango to smell the cinnamon on his breath. She thought, offhandedly, that he always smelt of cinnamon. He had for as long as she could remember.

Miroku caused her return to her senses when he made a 'tch'ing sound against his teeth and shook his head. "Sango, love. Your lips are drying out. They'll burn if you're not careful." And with that, he whipped out a stick of chapstick, gently grasping her chin applying it for her. Sango watched his hand as it drew away, the other moving up to her cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair away from Sango's face.

But Sango wasn't sure. Her palms were sweaty, but she didn't think it was because of desert heat. Her heart was beating at a speed she was sure couldn't be normal.

Sango had thought he was going to _kiss_ her.

'_That prick,_' she silently fumed. How dare he! Clenching her fists, Sango pushed her arms away, shoving Miroku with unexpected force. His arms went out, swinging as he tried to keep his balance and failed. Sango covered her mouth with a gasp as Miroku landed with a 'thud' in the sand. As she rode on, somewhat embarassed and leaving Miroku in the sand, Sango couldn't help but wonder just _why_ it was that she was so angry...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sango." Miroku looked her over before taking her bag from her, "Don't worry about these."

Sango ignored him, simply taking up another. "Houshi," she protested as he took that one from her as well. "Just because I'm a woman does not mean I'm incapable." She tugged adamantly on one of the straps, "Now give me my bags."

"_Ma cherie_," he breathed, "You know all this lifting isn't good for the baby."

"Baby?" Sango asked, shocked into confused speechlessness. Miroku took the opportunity to pry the bag fully out of her grip.

"Go sleep, Sango," he commanded, ignoring her murderous glare.

"I'm not tired."

"We both know how cranky you get without proper rest."

"I'm not cranky!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow and Sango snapped her mouth shut, crossing her arms and looking away. Miroku chuckled and adjusted the bags onto his shoulders. "I'll come tuck you in if you'd like."

"No thank you," Sango snapped, "I'm quite capable of doing that by myself."

Miroku watched her as she tugged a duvet out from one of the unpacked bags, making her way to 'her' tent. When he finished setting down their luggage, Miroku walked over after her, peeking his head through the flap.

"Want me to kiss you goodnight?"

"No."

"I'll sleep with you if you get cold."

"I'm fine, thank you," she bit out, flapping sand out of the blanket and into Miroku's face.

"Goodnight," he said sweetly before disappearing.

Sango scoffed, angrily wrapping the blanket around herself. With _that_ perv a few tents away? It would be a wonder if she could get any sleep at all...

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, sitting up when Miroku reappeared in her tent with a few more blankets.

"Going to bed."

"Not in here, you're not. What happened to your tent?"

"It's all sandy," he pouted, climbing to lay beside her. Sango scooted over, leaving about a foot in-between them. Miroku frowned. "It's not as though I'm going to bite you, no matter how tasty you may be."

"It's not the biting I'm worried about," she grumbled, moving her blanket to cover her face.

"What was that, darling?"

"Nothing, Houshi."

"Goodnight," he sighed, kissing her nose through the sheet. Sango felt her face go hot and was thankful that her face was hidden.

"Goodnight, Houshi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sango stretched, welcoming the day. She gently pried herself out of Miroku's grasp and crawled on hands and knees to the edge of the tent, lifting the flap to gaze outside. In the distance, she could vaguely make out their excavation site and the life buzzing around it. Silently, she let the flap close and turned back to her companion. Waving her hand over his eyes, she was pleased to see he made no response. Miroku had always been a sound sleeper. Taking a deep breath, Sango leaned over, daring to lay a chaste kiss upon his nose.

He smelt of cinnamon.

* * *

Started: 12/16/04  
Finshed: 12/18/04  
Posted: 12/24/04 

Ugh... completely pointless chapter I suppose x.x But it's the Christmas HolidayX3 Fluff isn't _all_ bad. Some of the actual plot shows up next chapter, so stay tuned.

_Arain:_ Col XD Yes, a minor couple. Like... Major minor x.x; Really, it was just in passing.

_DarkHeartKeyblade:_ I wanna use that line x.x I just don't know when I can. Maybe later on XD So remind me.

_RavenFireI:_ Rin's age will be mentioned next chapter -sweatdrop- she's not young...

_Phoebe:_ Yup! Inu and Kag will both be in the story. Infact, Kagome will make her appearence next chapter, as will Kikyo.

_FlamingRedFox:_ I know ;-; discriptions and I are not friends... I'm trying though, so hopefully next chapter will be a little better. Sorry I didn't mention where they were going x.x; I just dont' want to story to drag on too much...

_Mistress Koishii:_ Inform my small mind with it's mediocre knowledge of Egypt x.x What's wrong with being the first daughter?

_Corisu:_ The mummy makes me drool... I forgot to ask for it for christmas -weeps-

_Ai8:_ I know I'm a culprit of that ;-; I'm trying really hard not to let this story turn into another MP or Snickers... 'Cause eventually even _I_ started loathing it, and that was sad 'cause I was the one writing it x.x Some actual plot will show up next chapter, rather then this... Chapter of fluff -pokes it- I suppose it was for the holiday season X3 that and I was in a fluffy mood...

_Personification of Fluff:_ You're a stickler for description 'cause you can actually write it ;-; When I try, I start to babble and go on and on and on and on and can't stop 'cause i keep going on and on and on and it really sucks and even when I go on and on like that, it still isn't very descripted 'cause all I'm doing is saying the same things over and over again in different words so it just goes on and on and yeah X3

_**Review :3 It's Christmas**_


	3. Chapter 3: Anymore

**Disclaimer: **Umm..... how about no.  
**Author Note: **x.x I spelt summary wrong... again. But anyway! This chapter was hell to finish. Not to write, just to finish to a certian (wonderful) beta's satisfaction. -glare- And the entire time I was being teased about not being able to use a certain word... ;-; I'm so unloved....  
**Aamalie: **� For her being such a little perv, why shouldn't I tease her about being scared of the WORD? Anyone care to guess what it is? xP Hint. It starts with an A. Muah ha... o.O Lons is going to kill me for this when she gets her computer back.

* * *

_"You have magic," Sango had declared, quite suddenly, one evening. _

_"I do."_

_"And you never told me?"_

_Miroku looked up from the papyrus scroll, gently setting it down on the marble table with a smile to himself. She looked fierce; her hair disheveled and in tangles over her shoulders. Her lips were still bruised and her cheeks still flushed pink. She had wrapped a sheet around herself - for modesty - but other then that she was just as Miroku had left her. Absolutely stunning. _

_"I never saw it as an importance," he claimed._

_"Does _he_ know?" Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "You've never spoken to him about it?"_

_"Once again: I never saw it as something of importance."_ _Miroku looked the woman over critically, trying to decipher what it was that seemed so different about her. "Is that a problem for you, your majesty?"_

_"Not all all," Sango said dismissively, walking briskly past him. As she brushed his shoulder, Miroku gently grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her onto his lap. Sango rolled her eyes to the heavens as he kissed her cheek. From seemingly out of no where, he produced a silver chain, gently drawing it over Sango's head. She looked down at the new weight, touching her fingers to the cool blue stone that now rested between her breasts._

_"I suppose you're going to tell me it's enchanted."_

_"Of course not," Miroku laughed, gracing Sango's cheek with another kiss. "I wouldn't need to tell you a silly thing like that to make you submit your heart to me."_

_Frowning, she rubbed the offended flesh with the back of her hand. With a mock-disgusted look, Sango glared at him._

_"Are you trying to seduce me?" She teased. Miroku shrugged his shoulders, a lazy grin crossing his features. He calmly brushed the hair out her eyes and leaned close._

_"I hardly think I have to _try_ anymore," he breathed and Sango closed her eyes, firmly pressing her lips to his._

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

Miroku stepped through the flap of one of the larger tents, grinning as he glanced around. The floor was bare, layered in sand and dust. Three tables framed the interior, two of which supported papers, photos and books stacked impossibly high. Miroku winced at the thought of the mess they would cause when, there was no question, they would fall. The third table, toward the back of the tent, was covered with a sheet that was draped over top, obstructing Miroku's view of what lay hidden underneath. Hovering nearby was a girl Miroku had never seen before and in the middle at a small desk, was the source of his amusement. Kikyo Quinton looked up from her work, aggravation evident in her eyes as she rubbed at her temples.

"Ahh, lady Kikyo. As lovely as ever I see."

"You're too kind," the translator murmured, gracing Miroku with a kiss on each cheek. "It certainly took you long enough to arrive."

"Don't tell me you missed me."

"Not in the least." The woman flinched as the 'clicking' sound of a camera resumed. "Kagome!" she snapped. In a calmer voice, she beckoned the girl over. "Miroku, this is my cousin Kagome. She's here for high school credits."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome smiled, shaking the archeologist's hand, "I've read a lot about you."

"Well, don't believe everything you hear." Miroku winked and Kagome blushed. Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned back to the table.

"The excavators dug some things up a few weeks ago," she commented, motioning over to the sheet-covered table. "I think you might want to have a look."

Miroku nodded, making his way over. Peeling the cloth back nonchalantly, Miroku suddenly let out a girlish gasp, falling back a step or two.

"Shit!"

Kikyo gave him a bored look from over her shoulder. She obviously had seen it before.

"There was a manuscript with it... Him," she corrected herself, turning back. "I'm working with it now."

Miroku nodded dumbly, finding his throat too tight to speak. It was a body! Not just a skeleton either... It was an actual body. Flesh, hair... everything still intact. How an event like this could have occurred, Miroku couldn't fathom. Pulling the sheet further back, Miroku ran his hands across the glass tomb. But it wasn't glass, he saw. "Crystal..." he murmured, examining the body through it, "Whacko..."

Kikyo's soft translations danced through the air behind him. Gazing at the figure trapped behind crystal, Miroku was stuck with an intriguing idea. He could awaken this... Thing. Send warmth back into his bones. His fingers would twitch and his chest would, once again, rise and fall with the breath of life. The creature eyes opened and Miroku found himself staring into pools of amber glass.

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, jumping to her feet at the sound of the camera. Miroku shook his head, clearing his mind of the odd daze that had captured it. "Are you stupid?" Kikyo hissed, snatching the device from her cousin's grip. "What if it had crumbled?! I've told you, time and again. You can not take pictures until we fully know what we are dealing with." Harshly shoving the camera back into her hands, Kikyo pointed at the door. "If you're so eager to play photographer, go take pictures of sand or something!

Her eyes shining with tears, Kagome mustered a broken apology, rushing from the tent. Kikyo let out an aggravated sigh, bringing her fingers once again to her temples.

"I apologize, Miroku. This will not happen again."

"It's not a problem," he muttered, drawing the sheet back up. "Try to keep this covered, all right? I'll get Mr. Muhyoujou to come by later tonight."

"Of course."

Giving another startled look at the covered body, Miroku made his way out of the tent.

--------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
--------------------------------------------

"Boo!"

"Aah," Sango called, rather unenthusiastically. Miroku gave her a kiss on the cheek, sinking down into the sand between her and Rin. Sango rolled her eyes to the heavens and paid him little to no mind, continuing to gently rub olive oil over an object.

"What did you find?"

"Just a gem," she shrugged, blowing on the surface. It glimmered in the sharp light of the sun, which was bright over the Sahara desert and caused the heat to dance up off of the sands and create mirages on the horizon. "It looks like it was part of a necklace or something... But the chain has already dissolved away..."

"Do you know what I think?" Miroku asked. Sango bit her cheek to keep from grinning and looked at him. "I think it would have looked lovely on you."

"You know, my birthday's just a few months away."

"Yes, but I was thinking you would like a ring better."

As Miroku and Sango continued to 'discuss' jewelry (this discussion consisted of Sango blushing and Miroku continuing his flirtatious words), Rin took a closer look at the object on the ground.

"It's a lapis lazuli."

The older two stopped, looking at Rin in amazement. Had she just spoken?

"Well..." Rin shrugged shyly, "It's blue. And look there! You can see some of the pyrite in it: That's what makes parts of it look gold. It's translucent like a lapis lazuli... And it's got the luster..." Rin fell quite, wary of being the center of attention. Sango blinked at her, took a deeper look at the jewel and smiled. She was right.

"I could be wrong though!" Rin blurted out suddenly, "I was just guessing. Ms. Kagura has a few jewels like this, and she said I could wear them but Sesshomaru told me not to, but I did anyway and they were really pretty and I really liked them. So I was looking through a few catalogues back home and I saw them and I was reading about them and they just looked really pretty. I'm sorry! I could be wrong."

Sango shook her head in amusement, patting Rin's hand. "Don't sweat it. I think you're right. We'll get somebody to come down to check it out."

Rin nodded her head and beamed. "I'm gonna go tell Sesshomaru!" And with that, Rin kicked up dust, running toward the tents. Sango coughed and carefully brushed the new layer of sand off the jewel.

"Do you really think she's nineteen?"

"I couldn't tell you."

Miroku scooted back a few inches, holding his fingers up in a square. Looking up from the gem, Sango frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to imagine you decked out in jewelry..." A moment later he dropped his hands. "Sango?"

"Yes, Houshi?"

"Have you met the rest of the volunteers yet?"

Sango shook her head and wiped her neck with damp rag. "No, I haven't had time. Speaking of time, don't you have better things to do then fantasize about me?"

Miroku laughed, gracing Sango's cheek with another kiss. She immediately made to wipe it off, rubbing the offended flesh with the back of her hand. With a mock-disgusted look, Sango glared at him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, a lazy grin crossing his features. Sango's heart jumped. He calmly brushed the hair out of Sango's eyes and leaned close. "I hardly think I have to _try_ anymore."

Miroku sputtered as sand was flung at him, making its way into his hair and mouth.

"What was that for?" He demanded. Miroku was getting quite fed up of constantly eating sand and getting objects thrown at his head.

"You were being a pervert," Sango declared hotly, turning her body in order to ignore him. Her breath caught in her throat when Miroku came close behind her, placing his hands on either side of her own in the sand.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked, his breath tickling her neck. Sango's heart stopped for a moment before continuing at an insane pace. She had to force the air from her lungs. Sango tensed, feeling her muscles tense and a sharp burst of heat crawled up from her spine, circling the back of her head, before flowing through her arms. Miroku felt her body stiffen and he smirked, and stopped the flow of hot air to Sango's ear. Abruptly, Sango angrily gathered up her brush and pick, tucking them into her bag.

"I'm going to put these away," she muttered, shoving him away from her. Miroku landed on his rear, watching her march out of sight.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

--------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
--------------------------------------------

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Kikyo stretched backwards, cracking her back on the top of her chair. She had fallen asleep, and not for a short while either, seeing as how her lantern was out cold. A very unprofessional thing to do, Kikyo thought, locating the lighter in her pocket. The manuscript wasn't going to translate itself. Rubbing the back of her neck, she quietly read more of the ancient incantations that were written on the yellowed scroll, feeling a chill rise up her spine. Kikyo stopped her methodical chanting and glanced around, feeling as though eyes were on her.

"Stop being silly," she commanded herself, feeling silly about the whole thing. She was just being paranoid - it happened sometimes. Alone, people tended to scare themselves.

But... That mummy _was_ a bit odd.

"Stop it," she reprimanded herself again, standing to her feet. "Just... Get a cup of coffee and stop deluding yourself."

Returning half an hour later, Kikyo was surprised to find her lantern out, yet again. She could have sworn she had put enough oil in to last until daylight. Yet, there she found herself, again, surrounded in total darkness in the usually well-lit tent. Taking a careful step forward, Kikyo frowned, feeling shards of glass under her feet.

"Kagome?" She called out, hearing a movement in the corner. If that rich brat had come snooping around and broke her lantern, Kikyo was definitely going to be upset... "If this is about this morning, then you deserved it," she declared hotly, and groped around in her pocket. Smirking with pride, she located her lighter. "You know you aren't supposed to... Oh dear," Kikyo breathed, taking careful, calculated steps backward. Crystal littered the ground, digging into her ankles as her feet sunk in the sand. As one particular piece dug itself into her skin, Kikyo hissed inward at the pain, causing the creature's head to whip toward her, red eyes glaring. Kikyo dropped her coffee cup and ran out of the tent, hardly daring to look back.

* * *

Started: 12/18/04  
Finished: 12/27/04  
Posted: 1/23/05

**Aamalie: **...The smart one got her computer taken away. ;D Good thing I'm such a good friend to Little Miss Lons. Hope y'all enjoyed. Just make sure you review the dern thing and give her an ego boost so she'll write more. -wink-


	4. Chapter 4: Go Fish

**Disclaimer:** If I were rich enough to own Inuyasha, do you think I'd be so poor as to go six months without internet? I don't think so...

**Authors Note:** She's baaaaaaack! And about time too. Sorry about the long wait and I hope the chapter's good enough to make up for it .. Or maybe just half the time...

* * *

_Sango lowered her eyes to the ground in an attempt to avoid any and all contact with her bodyguard. She had given him everything up to now. This was simply too much to ask for. But Miroku! He was so affectionate and adamant about having his way that it was sickening! _

Or rather, it would be if it didn't turn her on so much.

Feeling his gaze hot on her, Sango reluctantly handed him the cup of tea.

"Oh Sango," he breathed, moving his free arm to settle it around her waist, "You do care!"

"I do not," she denied, feeling his hand slip downwards. Rolling her eyes to the sky she moved a hand to wave to her attendant who was sitting in the shadows a ways off, speaking with someone. Feeling liquid on her fingers she turned to see hot tea dripping down the front of Miroku's chest.

"Oh damn it all. Sorry about that, Miroku," She lied, sarcasm simply dripping from her lips.

"Not to worry, love," he purred, pulling her closer and kissing the curve of her clavicle.

A pointed clearing of the throat broke the two apart and Sango's attendant was before of her, raising an eyebrow at the guard's antics and Sango's allowance of it. Her companion stood behind her, arms crossed. Sensing their unasked questions, Sango shifted uncomfortably. Miroku simply looked annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh. It's you."

Inuyasha smirked and tried to keep himself from laughing at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Pharaoh requests your presence."

Sango jumped as she felt Miroku's hair tickle her neck, his head resting possessively on her shoulder.

"Oh come on!" She yelled ripping the tea from his hands and pouring it on him. Annoyed, she marched off, Kikyo following suit. Miroku halted his attempt at cooling himself down to glare up at his laughing friend.

"It served you right," Inuyasha told him, looking at him with a mix of disgust and amusement.

Frowning and looking after Sango as she walked, Miroku sighed.

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

Miroku bit his tongue to keep from crying out. This was bloody murder she was committing—cruel and unusual punishment! There were laws against it! But still, her expression was void of all emotion, as she worked with the blade, cleaning the dirt from her nails. Miroku swallowed his spit and willed himself to speak.

"Got any nines?"

Sango looked down at the cards in her lap and shook her head. "Go Fish."

"You're cheating," Miroku accused blandly, picking up a card from the deck. It was, unfortunately, not a nine.

"I am not; you just have bad luck." Sango turned to the girl next to her. "Any threes, Kagome?" Miroku watched in horror as the younger girl handed one over. For lack of a better plan, Sango and Miroku had taken it upon themselves to provide entertainment and fine dining for those who couldn't sleep. This included a small group of four beings: Miroku and Sango themselves (Sango refused to sleep with Miroku nearby tonight), and two others: Kagome and Shippo, the registrar who had come by to record the jewel Sango and Rin had found earlier. Aware that they were in the middle of nowhere, entertainment consisted of playing with cards Kagome had happened to have with her. As for fine dining: The infamous peanut butter and jelly.

"I don't understand you," Miroku wondered aloud, watching her take more cards from Shippo and add the doubles to her ever growing pile. Sango shrugged and smiled over at him.

"It must be all the good karma I've racked up."

"Are you insinuating I've done something bad in my past life?"

"I said no such thing."

The group's small square fell apart once as the flaps of their tent were violently pushed aside and Kikyo charged into the circle. Sango dropped her cards in surprise and Miroku casually looked over and frowned, spotting a pretty nine of hearts.

"You _were_ cheating!"

"Where's your gun?" Kikyo demanded, kicking the cards aside as she ripped through Miroku's luggage.

"What gun?" Sango asked. Her jaw fell open as Kikyo produced one out of a bag, slamming the bullets into the barrel and clicking off the safety lock. "Miroku! How did you get that past customs?"

"Move," Kikyo commanded, stepping just outside the tent. The air was filled with the explosion of a shot, followed closely by another, and a third. One final shot rang out before all was silent and a manly grunt was heard. Kikyo was thrown back into the tent, the back of her head slamming against a desk, causing her eyes to roll and her head to slump forward slightly. Kagome clutched her camera, Shippo brandished his pens and Sango and Miroku unconsciously squeezed each other's hands, all preparing for whatever trouble lay outside their tent. One foot stepped in, followed by the other, red eyes glared, and a white flash and a shriek filled the tent.

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

It was the end of the day and Kagura risked a glance at the man beside her, her lips turning downwards in a frown. Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her. Chances were he hadn't been listening to her since she began talking two and a half hours ago. How annoying. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her nerves, which were coincidentally, at their end.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

Sesshomaru continued walking in silence before halting his steps. Nearly bumping into him from behind, Kagura cursed. He at least could have had the decency to tell her he was stopping! What was with this guy? Without turning his head, Sesshomaru addressed her coldly.

"You are following me."

Wow. Who would have guessed. "No shit, Sherlock. You're the only man within six year's age of me who's both attractive and unattached. Besides," she added blandly, "we work together."

"You've applied for jobs parallel to mine for the last six years. You're stalking me."

"Stalking?" Kagura scoffed. "As if I would waste my precious time stalking a bastard like _you_!" Kagura began forward once more, granting herself a satisfied smirk when Sesshomaru appeared at her side a moment later.

Without sparing her a glance, Sesshomaru spoke. "You aren't living with me." Shrugging as though she didn't care, Kagura maneuvered her left hand into his right.

"Not yet anyway."

"Do not touch me."

Kagura gave an exasperated sigh but drew her hand away, pausing and letting him walk ahead so she could glare holes in the back of his head.

"Damn," letting her eyes slip considerably lower then his head, Kagura muttered, "I can't wait...!"

"What?"

"What? Keep walking." She commanded, flipping her head, "I've got better things to do then grace you with my _divine_ presence."

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

"The white light slowly faded as the flash from Kagome's 16mm camera faded and she lowered it from her face.

"Is it dead?" she asked tentatively.

Her reply was almost inhuman as the creature leapt from his place on the desert floor. Bits of sand and dust covered his features, falling as he shook and growled in rage; all of his rage intended on Kagome.

As a malicious grin spread across his face, the lanterns flickered out and Miroku began hastily searching his pockets for a lighter of some sort. He missed it various times.

Sango dug in the sand, searching for the knife she had been using to clean her nails (and threaten her companion). A lot of good it did her as it sliced open her thumb, blood dripping into the sand before she lifted it to her mouth.

Shippo was off hiding in some desolate corner of the tent. How that kid was about to scramble away so fast remained unknown.

Kikyo, having reawaken after the camera's flash, instinctively held the gun up and out in front of her chest, breathing hard as she tried to concentrate on her target. Yet, she couldn't attack if she didn't know _what _she was attacking in the first place.

And Kagome...

Well...

Kagome was screwed.

'What a crappy way to die,' she thought, rather bitterly, as she felt five forceful fingers tighten around her throat. _'Take this, you jerk.'_ And with that final thought, she lifted the flash of her camera to her attacker's eyes again and pushed the button that was to be her savior.

In that single, blinding bright moment, Miroku successfully located his lighter only seconds _after_ Sango succeeded in stabbing herself once more, this time in the palm. Kikyo, unfortunately unsuccessfully, fired another useless round of bullets into the intruder and Shippo, who had crept back into view only moments before, resentfully noticed that he had been only an ace away from winning their previously interrupted card game.

Funny, how such trivial thoughts ran through the mind moments before potential demise.

And Kagome?

Well...

Kagome would (miraculously) be all right.

She hit the sand with a 'thump' and the creature—man, she noticed, flabbergasted—was suddenly crouching before her, a hand over each of his two eyes.

Most unexpectedly, the man opened his mouth to reveal a set of razor sharp fangs as he snarled and let out an extremely long stream of—pardon me—gibberish, all of which was pointedly directed at the girl with the soul stealer.

"What did you do, Kagome?" Kikyo asked, catching bits and pieces of the nonsense that was being spouted out.

"I am not!" Kagome suddenly yelled, glaring at the strange person and holding the camera up threateningly. "Say that again, would you!"

But the prospect of having his soul ripped out through his belly button seemed to have shut him up.

Kikyo looked between the two slowly.

"How did you..."

"Well he was speaking loud and clear wasn't he?"

"No!" The older woman said, "No, he wasn't... He wasn't speaking anything you'd understand at all."

"Miroku!"

Both women turned at Sango's yell a little too late as Miroku took one of the burned out lanterns, knocking the man on the back of his head. He fell to the floor with little to no resistance. Miroku gave them all a sheepish look and dropped the lantern in the sand.

"What?"

---------------------------------------------  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
---------------------------------------------

"Now," Miroku sat at his makeshift desk, rubbing his eyes for what seemed the billionth time since the sun rose that morning. "Are you _sure_ that's the guy from the crystal?"

"Yes."

"But he doesn't **_look_** like the guy from the crystal!"

And it was true. Rather than the silver hair and amber eyes, _this _man had hair as black as night. Miroku looked over to where he sat opposite Kagome (whom was ignoring him quite pointedly, except for to hold the camera up as warning) and next to Shippo, who was staring quite openly at the stranger.

Sango had disappeared about an hour prior.

"It's him Miroku," Kikyo sighed, sounding rather tired and rightfully so. It had been a long night for all of them, Kikyo longest of all. She had been up for hours, vigorously translating the rest of the manuscript.

She sighed.

"According to the scroll, his name is Inuyasha."

"According to the scroll..." Miroku repeated slowly.

"Yes, and according to the scroll he's around seventeen - was around seventeen... When he was entombed."

"But _why_?"

"I do not know, Miroku." Kikyo said through clenched teeth. She had done everything she was instructed to do and beyond. The scroll was written hastily, it seemed, and was nearly impossible to read (much like Miroku's own handwriting, she had noticed bitterly). She was bound to have gotten some translations wrong in her haste, but the basic message was clear.

Inuyasha was not to be released.

Kikyo glanced at him from over her shoulder and found it difficult to quell her immediate like of the man. He was anything but pleasant, that much was sure from the way he manhandled Kagome earlier that morning and cursed at her afterwards; she had recognized that much by his attitude. He carried with him an air of youthful arrogance, and surprisingly enough, Kikyo found that appealing.

Plus, she noted with a sort of smug satisfaction, he seemed to dislike Kagome as much as she did.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out in terror as Inuyasha raised a threatening hand against the boy. A flash filled the tent and Inuyasha was immediately on the sand, covering any and every reachable part of his being that he could.

"Let me see the manuscript," Miroku said.

"What?" Kikyo asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Maybe I can find something you missed."

"You can't read ancient Egyptian," she blandly pointed out.

"So what? Maybe I just want to look at the pictures."

He looked as though he was about to continue when a gentle hand fell on his shoulder and the blissful aroma of caffeine flitted into the air around him.

"This is coffee, Miroku," Sango told him firmly, as though he had never seen a cup of coffee in his life. "Make friends with it."

"Oh Sango," he breathed, moving his arm to settle it around her waist. "You _do_ care!" And with that, he gratefully took the mug off of her hands.

"I do not," she ground out, feeling his hands slip lower to feel the curve of her bottom. Moving her hip in a swift motion, she bumped Miroku in his shoulder, causing him to spill half the cup of 'elixir' onto his shirt.

"Oh damn it all. Sorry about that, Miroku," she lied, sarcasm simply dripping from her lips.

"Not to worry, My dear," Miroku purred, snuggling his head into her ribs. "It was only as hot as my burning passion for you."

Kikyo cleared her throat pointedly. Sango looked about ready to take the entire makeshift desk—all three wooden crates—and drop them over the archeologist's head. "Excuse me, but do either of you by chance remember the situation at hand?"

"Of course," Miroku smiled, exceedingly more cheerful as he pulled Sango onto his lap. She struggled for a bit, before realizing the attempt was useless. He'd let her go in due time... If not... Well... She'd just chop off his hand while he was sleeping. Easy enough. Her patience ran out, however, when Miroku got a little too comfortable and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh come _on_!" she yelled, blushing madly as she dumped the rest of the coffee on him. She sent him a murderous glare before storming off and out of the tent.

Kikyo threw up her hands up in defeat and followed suit (obviously, now one was listening to her anyway), leaving Miroku to dab at the stains with undoubtedly important and rare documents. He turned to the sound of laughter and found Inuyasha looking at him with a look mixed with disgust and amusement. Miroku didn't need a translator (or Kagome, for that matter) to tell him he was being told that it served him right.

Frowning and looking out of the tent after Sango, Miroku sighed.

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

* * *

Started: um... Lets say early February -can't remember-  
Finished: 7/29/05 (In the wee hours of the morn..)  
Posted: 7/29/05 (at more sane hours)

-in a state of complete shock- I actually came out of my shell! And yes :3 I have the Internet back, so hopefully that'll mean more updates. Sorry about the long wait!

**Review Responses!** (I didn't do all of them It's late.. And I'm lazy and tired... But mostly just lazy XD Thank you everyone, though)

**DarkHeartKeyblade**: See! I used it! points up Didja catch that? And I absolutly LOVE Kerri's Big Invention. I love all the Legendary Frog Flash movies :) With my next paycheck I'm gonna see if I can convince my mom to let me buy a shirt...

**Kasai to Kasumi:** I like how the scenes are simular too XD However, I don't know if it'll stay like that... As you can see from this one, there were noticably more differences between the past and present.. Eventually I think the scenes are going to be completely different oo Atleast, that's what I think.

**Ai8:** I take it this wasn't exactly 'soon'...

**Spiffy McFloogan**: Damn it all! TT-TT You guessed it... No, I don't think there will be Inu/Kag... If anything it'll end up being Inu/Kik, and only hints of that.

**Medlii**: -hangs gold star on her fridge- Yes! Mission accomplished!

**Cori-chan**: -flails back- XD

**Lily Thorne**: Bwuah! Fooled you... I feel accomplished now. It wasn't the pharoah. :) Not yet, anyway... He'll come later, but yes, Somehow I doubt he'll be pleased by what he sees.

**D.E.Barbie:** -much too lazy to type out the full name- XD I'm glad you liked it. I liked the ring part too. The part about burning coffee was probably my favorite in this chapter though :)

**Koishii:** I love The Mummy. So F-in' much. I'm just too poor to actually buy it so I have to wait until it's on TNT... T-T

**Glorfindel**: XD He only gets to use those pickup lines because he invented them... In a way, anyway

**dEeYaN**: .. Thank you...

**Tobais:** I don't know, why didn't you? -accussing stare- Just joshin ya XD

**Erised:** A tad late but it doesn't matter because I don't think I even had the internet at that point o-O And the peas was funny! You'd think he'd get an icepack but no - he gets peeeeeeas!

And chocolate money would help oo I love chocolate. And I love Money. Why not mix the two together!

**Suicide and Murder:** XD -nibbles-


	5. Chapter 5: Quake

A/N: Don't hate me 

Disclaimer: Never have, never will.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Falling to her knees from the sudden impact, Sango crawled along the floor, using the wall as support, toward the chaotic throne room._

"_Your majesty!"_

_A few feet in front of her, rubble was pushed away and Sango's attendant, followed by a guard, emerged._

"_Kikyo! What's happening?"_

"_You can't be here," Kikyo insisted, grabbing hold of Sango's forearms._

"_But what's happening?" she asked again, desperate for an answer, "Where's Miroku?"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "We passed him by a few hours ago, but he was on his way to the Pharaoh's chambers."_

"_The Pharaoh?" Sango asked, alarmed. If not by the anger of the gods, the quaking could be started by someone with magic. There were only a handful of people she knew who possessed that power, and according to Kikyo, two of them had been in the same room when it started. Another rumble began, causing the ground to tremble, and the women held on to each other for support. "Why there?"_

"_Your Majesty, we need to get away from here."_

_Sango nodded, and with new determination, pulled Kikyo with her back toward her own chambers._

"_Ah! Your Majesty..."_

"_What is it, Kikyo?"_

"_Earlier..." she hesitated, tilting her head downward so that her bangs covered her eyes, "When I was talking with Inuyasha..."_

"_Yes, what of it?"_

_Kikyo shook her head. "I just want you to know that he saved me, back when the ground began to shake."_

_Sango cast a quick glance where the guard stood, several feet behind them, with a fierce look settled on the attendant._

"_No matter what happens, I do not want you to think badly of him. He is not bad."_

_Despite Kikyo's conviction, Sango could only feel a creeping sense of foreboding. Rather than voicing these fears, she kept a firm grip on the woman's wrist, and a watchful eye on Inuyasha behind them._

"_I would hope so, Kikyo. I would hope so."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome, I'm busy."

"I don't know about you," she argued, "but I've read my fair share of books about ancient Egypt. The walking 1000-year-old dead person is never the good guy."

"Look Kagome," Kikyo sighed, impatiently, "I told you this wasn't going to be easy."

"But you never said there would be walking mummies involved!"

It was mid-afternoon and Kikyo had, diligently, been working on her translations under her young cousin arrived with her concerns. It wasn't as though Kikyo didn't want to listen, she just had more important matters to attend to. Hearing the girl voice her fears was only adding to the stress and uneasiness Kikyo already felt.

"Kagome -"

"Kikyo, I'm scared."

Unwilling to admit that very same fact, Kikyo sent her on her way, telling the girl to stay with Shippou and Inuyasha.

"If he gets out of hand, just flash him a few times."

"What am I supposed to do with some guy who can't even speak?" Kagome asked, unaware of the double meaning.

Kikyo shrugged. She was just eager to get back to translating and hear the medical results from Sesshomaru.

"Teach him to play Go Fish."

"Kikyo?" Kikyo turned to find Sango peeking through the flap of her tent. "Do you mind if I sit in here?"

Giving Kagome a final push on her way, Kikyo nodded. "Have a seat. Just try not to make too much noise. There's a lot to be done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So..."

"So."

"He's not dead?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes to the sky. Why was he always surrounded by such imbeciles?

"He's moving and breathing."

A blank, partially understanding look was returned to him.

"He's not dead, Miroku."

"But he should be."

"Correct."

"Kagura said the blood was old."

"Correct."

"Ancient old."

"Correct."

"Are you sure she's capable? Forensics isn't really her job."

"I'm extremely capable, thank you."

At that moment, aforementioned lady entered the scene. "In more areas than one. I had some trouble getting him to cooperate, but once Kagome and her camera returned, things went a bit more smoothly."

Miroku nodded as Kagura handed her companion more blood samples from Inuyasha.

"Thank you both."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm only connected to this because Rin was interested."

Sliding closer to the man, Kagura added, "And I'm here because I'm connected to him."

Sesshomaru, neither for the first nor the last time that evening, rolled his eyes. Imbeciles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As night finally fell over the camp, Kikyo and Sango sat alone in Kikyo's tent. Sango held a blunt pencil in her hand, using it to stab around the pendant she had found earlier and into a few random papers in front of her. With each hit, Kikyo flinched, become more and more annoyed at the distraction.

"Sango," she asked, "just what are you doing?"

"Oh... just looking at a few legal things," she replied, somewhat noncommittally. "Crap we don't need to deal with right now."

"Then why are you?"

Sango flushed red, finally snapping the pencil tip, "So I don't have to deal with that imbecile."

Setting down her pen on the desk, Kikyo placed her fingers over her eyes, trying to rid herself of the exhaustion.

"How did you end up with him if you loathe him so much?"

"A cruel, cruel twist of fate," Sango shivered.

"How so?"

"Well, my father was an archaeologist as well. I supposed that how I became interested. Anyway, when it came time for me to begin my fieldwork, I ended up getting sick and missing the flight. My father had been working with Miroku's family for some time by then, so he set it up so that I could work alongside him."

"His life's work?"

Sango laughed bitterly. "So it seems." Absently, Sango traced the outline of the necklace in front of her. "Father died here, at this site. I guess I just never felt right breaking away. This was his life."

"And now it's yours."

Sango shrugged. "It's not as though it's horrible. Miroku inherited the site after his father, and working with him is only a bother some of the time. In actuality, he's the best friend I have."

Kikyo looked at Sango inquisitively.

"And he listens to you?"

Sango scoffed. "He had better. I've been with this project just as long as he has."

"Then maybe you should talk to him."

"About what?"

"About ending this damned scavenger hunt." Kikyo told her, her bluntness startling Sango for a moment. "This isn't a game, Sango. And this isn't normal. Where in the world do you pick up a newspaper and read that, once again, The Queen of England is having tea and scones with his mummy-ness, Pharaoh of 600 BC?"

"Is Inuyasha the Pharaoh?"

"Of course not," Kikyo snapped, rising to pace with her notes in her hands. "Inuyasha was entombed after the murder of the Pharaoh. The... one who buried them... used a spell because Inuyasha had great power, was uncontrollable, unpredictable...adjectives along those lines." Sensing the surprise in Sango, Kikyo paused. "It was an entire page in the scroll."

Sango shook her head at the overload of information. "Why hasn't he said anything yet? Why can only Kagome understand him?"

"Same spell," Kikyo told her, flipping through her notes, "Blocked off certain brain waves, his memory, speech, etc. When he came in physical contact with someone, supposedly that set off a reaction. Since Kagome was the first person he touched, she acted as a catalyst."

Catching on one of the words Kikyo spoke, Sango pointed out, "Supposedly. You say supposedly. Why?"

"There's always the possibility of a mistake in translation."

"Or it could just be a hoax." Sango pressed. The idea of magic spells seemed almost as ridiculous to her as a walking mummy. Reluctantly, Kikyo nodded her head.

"There's always a small chance -"

"So once a medical team gets here, they can check Inuyasha out, declare him a normal, modern-day human being, and we won't have to stop excavating." About to go on, Sango stopped at the sound of bitter laughter. "Why are you laughing?"

"Medical team?" Kikyo asked, unbelieving. "Sesshomaru is doubling as our medical team."

Sango was taken aback. "Why?"

"Those 'legal things' that don't need to be dealt with right now? They needed to be dealt with two years ago. We don't have the funds for a full medical team right now. This site has been all but dead for the past ten years. This find – it's unexpected. We don't have the staff or funding to keep a project like this under control."

"Why weren't we told of this?"

"You were," Kikyo insisted, "or Miroku was, at least. Somehow he's been keeping the project from falling through until this final dig was completed."

"For two years..."

"Two years." Kikyo confirmed.

Clenching her hands into fists, Sango tired to quell the rage inside of herself. Two years he had all but lied to her. 'No need to fret, darling.' 'I'll take care of everything, bella.' What an idiot she had been! Maybe it was her own fault; she knew Miroku's problematic money habits. Why hadn't she guessed something was wrong?

Shooting one last glance at the desks in the tent, Sango turned on her heel, storming out of view.

"Sango!" Kikyo called, with no effect.

Oh well, she thought. Perhaps it was for the best. Sango would knock some sense into Miroku, and with any luck, they'd all be on their way home the next morning.

Before something else happened.

Settling herself down at her desk, Kikyo couldn't help but feel uneasy. She was a logical woman – everything happened for a reason. Evan so, she could not stop her mind from recalling the stories and tales everyone hears in their lifetime. Stories full of magic and betrayal.

Nothing of the current situation could be made sense of with a logical mind. There had to be more to the story, and with every line she translated, Kikyo felt herself falling deeper and deeper into myth.

Who would believe her if she told anyone? Not a soul. Not yet anyway. She could hardly believe she was thinking thoughts so childish herself. She was no better than Kagome.

"I don't know about you, but I've read my fair share of books about ancient Egypt. The walking 1000-year-old dead person is never the good guy."

Taking a shaky breath to calm the growing sense of foreboding in her mind, Kikyo set herself back to her task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From deep beneath the sand, something stirred, sending waves of panic above the surface as the earth around the tomb shuddered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Falling to her knees from the sudden impact, Sango crawled on all fours toward the half-collapsed research tent.

"Sango!"

A few feet in front of her, the fabric lifted and Kagome, followed by her two companions, crawled out.

"Kagome!"

"Where's happening?" she asked, grabbing hold of Sango's forearms. "We were teaching Inuyasha how to play Go Fish and everything started to shake."

"Yeah," Shippou piped in, "I was winning too!"

"I don't know what's going on," Sango confessed, "Where's Miroku?"

"He came by a few hours ago, but then Kagura came and took him away. She said there was something he needed to see back at the site."

"The site?" As another rumble began, the girls held onto each other for support. "It's too unstable! It's dangerous with these quakes."

"Do you think he's hurt?" Kagome asked, fearfully.

Sango narrowed her eyes, her temporary worry replaced with the anger she felt earlier.

"If he isn't, he soon will be."

"Sango?"

"Come on," she said, pulling Kagome toward the exit, "It's not safe under all of this."

"Ah! Sango..."

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Um... Earlier..." the girl hesitated, tilting her head down so her bangs covered her eyes, "I said some things to Kikyo about Inuyasha..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know I don't think that anymore. In there, when all that stuff started falling, he kept it from hurting us."

Sango cast a quick glance at the being behind them, who was looking rather bored with all the commotion.

"So no matter what Kikyo finds out form those scrolls, I just want you to know I don't think he's all that bad of a person... mummy...thing."

Despite Kagome's conviction, Sango kept a firm grip on her wrist, and a watchful eye on Inuyasha behind them.

"Let's hope so, Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay! So it only took me... what? A year to get out? Not too shabby D Anyway, as you've undoubtedly noticed, the flashbacks are getting a bit further and further from what's happening in 'current' times. I think I have a reason for this That is, if I can update fast enough to keep it in my memory!

Fluff next time? Hmm...

Anyway! Long await review responses. Not that anyone would actually remember what they wrote xx:

Dawn: Yeah... I can't wait to find out what happens in my story either D

Spiffy: Late on reviewing? How about late on updating! Sorry about that. I was having a lack of inspiration to write anything, but hopefully that little spat is done with.

Oozaru: InuKag o I'm not sure if I'm going to have Inu paired with anyone in this... It would be hard. If anything, there may end up being some Inu/Kik in the flashbacks, but how to do it in 'current times' would be difficult.

Ai8: After you gave me the benefit of the doubt for updating (or lack there of) I took even longer for the next chapter Sorry!

Completely Confuzzled: For some reason, my detail keeps getting less and less - I think I'm just getting more lazy. Thank you for your input though 3 I'll try my best at organizing the scenes so the mood doesn't die.

Manda: D He doesn't remember!

Siren: I'm back! But I doubt you're still in Europe I will be though! The end of this month for two weeks. Yay!

DarkHeartKeyblade: I'm going to try and fit in the "You're ignoring the sick guy" Line too. It just sounded so... Miroku-ish! I think I have a way figured out, but we'll have to see if I actually get around to doing it.

Bunny: If you're confused then I'm doing something wrong.

Medlii: Thanks 3

Lily Thorne: I hope I can fool you again. I keep fooling myself too though Which I don't think is actually supposed to happy...

Barbie: No, though he may be later when he started remembering xx whenever that may be...


End file.
